Royal British Marines
History The Royal British Marines, commonly known as the Royal Marines, were founded on October 10 by Lord Johnathan O' Reilly. He had very recently received a charter granted by the King to form the aforementioned fighting division as a branch under First Lord Matthew Faye. Days later, on October 14, the Marines engaged in their first action at the Battle of Foggy Rock. Led by Lord O' Reilly, the marines proceeded to file off the HMS Essex, and hold a position on a series of steppes near the fairway of Mar de Plata. For hours, 800 marines under O' Reilly held firm against a fleet of Spanish Naval ships and 950 Spanish Marines. 24 hours later, on October 15, O' Reilly received a message from a breathless aide, "We have won. It will read well in England, if I may say so, sir." the aide said grinning. He ran off to spread the news, and O' Reilly informed the King. Continuing their exploits, the marines fought on board the Essex ''yet again in the Battle of Mar de Plata, defending the ''Essex ''until the five Spanish ships forced the one English ship to surrender. While being transported to a Spanish prison in one of the enemy ships, a small party under General Beckett roused a small party of Marines that succeeded in taking the armory of the ship. Armed, the marines stormed the cabin and took the surprised Spanish officers into custody. Without men to lead them, the Spanish surrendered, and the ship was sailed back to Port Royal as a prize. Ranks Uniforms and Equipment The marines use a vast variety of equipment during battle and daily routines, most notably being the Rifled musket, invented in 1741 by Joshua Pond. It has a cut barrel, causing the bullet to spin, gaining accuracy and more distance. The marines are likewise known for their distinct uniforms that are worn '''at all times.' Uniforms To join the Royal Marines, you must have the inspection uniform, Admiral Hat, Dark Yellow Sack Vest, Plain Linen Long Sleeve, Adventure Belt, Adventure Pants, and Blue Fur Top Boots. This uniform is a dress uniform and is used at inspections and special occasions. Upon acceptance to the marines you will be assigned your rank, and the specific uniform of the rank will be described to you. Equipment Like any soldiers, to defend yourself you will need a sabre. This weapon will be used in close combat, and when boarding ships. You will also need a bayonet with which to fight from a distance, and use the bayonet when the enemy advances. Officers and other high-ranking commanders may use any weapon preferred, but do note that all voodoo weapons are frowned upon (unless the doll is used to heal an ally). Enlistment Requirements The Royal British Marines is a branch of the Royal Navy, under the command of First General of the Marines Johnny Coaleaston. We are currently recruiting for willing solders, ready to jump at a chance to serve the Crown of England. Required Traits for the Regulars: *Unlimited Acces *Level 20 or higher *The ability to use correct grammar and spelling *Enough money to supply yourself with the necessary uniforms and equipment *Accept your duty with courage and honour Required Traits for the Light Infantry: *Basic Access *Level three of higher *The ability to understand orders *A sword and pistol *Accept your duty with courage and honour Divisions The Regulars The Regulars are composed ofnthe unlimited access members, and do the main fighting and operate the more complex positions. They will form the higher ranks within the guild such as veteran and officer, and are led by General Beckett. They fight in PvP wars, and during the more common SvS wars, will man the cannons. During inspection, the Regulars are the only division present as they have the ability to wear the uniforms and understand and execute orders perfectly. The Light Infantry The Light Infantry is made up of the lower level, basic access members of the guild, led by General O' Reilly II. They make up the lower ranks of the guild, and as members merely act as reserve forces during battle. They do not under any circumstances fight during a PvP war, and during SvS wars take on the role of repairing, as the limited ammo they hold does almost no damage to enemy ships. They are not present at inspections, merely because of the inability to wear the proper uniform and follow direct orders perfectly. Duties and Goals As a new recruit in the Royal British Marines, it is important to know who, and what you are fighting for. The British Marines were organized for one simple reason: the protection of the crown, and to dispatch all those who speak against her. In times of war, the marines will be called upon to fight England's enemies. It is your duty as a soldier to fight with dignity, and never let down your country. The British Royal Marines do not accept surrender as an option. We fight to the death. In addition to protecting their great nation and the royal family, the average marine soldier strides to rise through the ranks (for official rank system visit guild page, link below). The main thing commanding officers are looking for in a soldier is not how well they can fight in battles, but how dedicated they are, and how much honor they display in serving their nation. By doing so, you will be promoted. Category:Guilds